Information on a measure related to obesity was obtained on over 3000 Amish individuals. Segregation analysis has been done on the trait with the best fitting model being an autosomal dominant model adjusted for age and sex effects. The model has been used to identify 20 families that are informative for linkage analysis. Additional phenotyping of obesity related traits has been funded by the German Government. Genotyping is currently being done at the Center for Inherited Disease Research. Markers will be used in an attempt to identify genetic components for traits related to obesity in the Amish.